


Reunion

by snuwupy



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Reminiscing, based on a personal experience, exes meeting in a reunion, taeyeon hasn't moved on yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwupy/pseuds/snuwupy
Summary: Exes Byun Baekhyun and Kim Taeyeon meet in a high school reunion and didn't expect to see each other in the event, but they have a short catch up anyway.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a late night thought, of how i imagine me and my ex would be if we ever meet each other again in a reunion many years from now. polpetto, if you ever see this, para to sa'yo. (if my friends ever see this, stay quiet nalang hahaha) 
> 
> kudos and comments highly appreciated! happy reading ~
> 
> p.s. nakamove on na ako, gusto ko lang tong isulat.

Taeyeon loved getting surprises. But this wasn't the kind of surprise she wanted to have. Standing right across the room was her high school lover slash boy best friend turned boyfriend (and turned ex), Byun Baekhyun. She didn't know what to do, or say. She froze on the spot as she held the 2 cups of whiskey on her hand as she sees him stop on his tracks when he spots her. But really, is this really a surprise for the both of them? It is a high school reunion, the chances of them meeting in there would be high. Finally, Taeyeon muster up the courage to smile at him (awkwardly). Baekhyun does the same thing, raising his hand teetering.. So much in an attempt to wave. She suppresses the smile that she felt creeping up. _Same old awkward Baekhyun I fell for when we were in high school_. Her eyes widen at the thought she just had now. _What the hell was that, Taeyeon! He's your ex. Stop thinking of him like you didn't spend months to move on from him_. She got preoccupied that she didn't notice him walking towards her, she only noticed his presence when Tiffany, her best friend, had grabbed one of the cups she was holding. She gasped, and her expression eventually softened when she saw Baekhyun standing right in front of her. "I'll leave you two be. The veranda's vacant, just in case."

And so they went to the empty veranda of Tiffany's rest house. They were both leaning on the balustrade as they looked up the starry skies, the cool night breeze blowing, and the only light source they had was the light coming from inside the house. It could've been romantic if it weren't for the.. past. Or maybe it is just Taeyeon. Maybe it is just her heart beating fast that's making this uncomfortable. Or maybe the fact that her stomach has been flipping out ever since they've got their alone time. She doesn't know. They have been silent even after arriving at the veranda, no one dares say a word. Until Taeyeon couldn't take it anymore. She gulped down her whiskey in one go and grunted as she tasted the sweetness of the alcohol. "We had to do it, didn't we?" Taeyeon speaks first between the two of them. Baekhyun stays silent, taking a sip from his cup of brandy. "I mean.. It could've turned out worse than we thought it would if we... Hadn't stopped from there." She trails off, a bitter smile decorating her lips. He only hummed, heaving a sigh right after. "After all of these years, I'm still the one that carries the conversation huh?" She jokingly says and her eyes falls down her empty cup. Baekhyun turned to her, a wistful look on his face. "Frankly.. I didn't plan on interacting with you tonight. I just thought.. There'd be a good chance we won't see each other tonight because... You're busy." Baekhyun spoke, his gaze now avoiding hers. "But then again, I guess I want to catch up with you." He smiled poignantly. "How have you been, Yeon? Have you been well?"

Taeyeon bites her lip. Everything came back to her all at once- the buried memories she held onto, their conversation she sometimes read back onto, the warmth he provided when they were skin to skin. She attempts to calm herself down by taking a deep breath (and fortunately it worked). In all honesty, Taeyeon was still upset. She was upset because of the suddenness of their relationship's demise. She was upset because she wasn't given a chance to know why they broke it off, nor how she let him decide what had to be done that time. She reasoned to herself that at least a bit of their relationship could've been saved if she hadn't just agreed to everything he says. So much for being scared to lose him. She was upset because after all this time, Baekhyun had still the same effect as he did on her a long time before. Part of her was hoping they could reconcile as friends, if not as lovers. Baekhyun played a big part in her high school life and she cherishes him so much that much. She was still pathetically head over heels over Baekhyun even after the so called months of moving on and dating other guys. It was still him. But she knew it wasn't the same for Baekhyun. He was the kind of person who doesn't dwell too much in something's that's from the past, and moving on was something he's good at (apart from being handsome and brainy, as Taeyeon says). And so Taeyeon hides it from everyone else except her best friend Tiffany, just like how she did when they were in high school during her crushing stages.

"Y-yeah. Cool, I've been busy with med school." She answered. They stayed silent for a while again until it was Baekhyun that initiated to continue the talk. "I'm glad you're doing well. Just years ago, you were crying about being scared of other people in your new school. I was worried that you might go home right after arriving in Europe." Baekhyun said jokingly. This earned him a playful hit from Taeyeon on his arm, and fits of laughter from both of them erupted right after. "Not really. Before, I thought if I was going home I wanted to have at least achieved something from school or whatever. I didn't want to be an embarrassment to you, you know. I wanted to be..." Taeyeon trails off, which made Baekhyun furrow his eyebrows. "You wanted to be what?" "To be someone you could flaunt. So that maybe your family could accept us." Silence reigns over. Baekhyun gulps down his drink, and then crushes the plastic cup in his hand. "How about you, Baek? Have you been well too?" Taeyeon now turns to him. Baekhyun nods. "Ahuh. I'm planning to buy my own house by next year, after all I have to settle down." She hums. "That's good. Invite me to your housewarming, yeah? I think I'll be years behind about that, though." Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Playfully. "Right, if you won't be busy. And The only thing you are behind on is your mathematics. Remember how you had a breakdown because of a math problem?" He laughs when Taeyeon glares at him, just like when she did when they were younger when he teased her about the same thing. "I missed this." she said quietly, but it was audible enough for Baekhyun to hear. "Me too." nobody dared to break the silence after that, there was something about it that was comforting to both of them. They stayed silent for the rest of their stay in the cold open veranda, until Tiffany herself came to them saying the reunion was over. Their little catch up session was over as well. Taeyeon nodded to Tiffany as she leaves them be yet again and turned to Baekhyun, smiling at him. He smiles back and nods as well, leaving on cue. She watched him with a bittersweet smile etched on her face as he turned his back on her and walked away from her, and after a while she turns her back as well from him, facing the violet peachy skies.


End file.
